


The One For Which The Title Would Be Far Too Obvious

by reason_says



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Bees, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Except actually not at all. :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One For Which The Title Would Be Far Too Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the involved media or anyone involved, and I'm making no money from this.

**The One For Which The Title Would Be Far Too Obvious**

 

"I'm tellin' you, I don't do bees. Spiders, snakes, fine, but no fuckin' bees. Can't control 'em, they'll turn on you as soon as do what you want. We're not usin' 'em."  
Joker's perma-grin grew even wider as he stepped closer. "And here I thought that's what you _liked_ about me."  
Blonde smirked. "Just 'cause it works for you, don't think I wanna deal with a bunch of insects just like you. One's about all I can handle."  
"Oh, Blondie," Joker purred, dropping the grin and stepping back. "I _really_ hope you don't think you're the one in charge here."


End file.
